Everything has changed
by carmi-bear
Summary: After Andy had left Luke for cheating on her, her whole world turned upside down. How will she get everything back into order? And will she let Sam help her through this mess?
1. Chapter 1

Everything has changed.

A: N I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A: N I know that I just finished my last story, but this one kind of came to me straight away. This one is set in season 2, between when Luke cheated on Andy with Jo and Sam went undercover. I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter one

Everything had changed for Andy McNally in one week. From being happily engaged to Luke Callahan and living with him, to him cheating on her with his ex finance and Andy moving out of that house as soon as possible .

To moving out of that house and staying at her dad's while her dad was away, to getting trapped in that storage locker. That had just happened today. She was in the locker room when Sam came in. To make sure she was really okay to make sure she was really alright.

Because if he was honest to himself, he knew her getting attacked the way she did was partly on him. He had left her, she got hurt. And for that, he would never forgive himself.

Andy saw Sam come in and saw the look on his eyes, his face. She knew he had felt guilty but she just couldn't deal with that at this very moment. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't at all mad at him. In all honesty, she totally understood why he got upset when she defended Luke to him. She got it, she really understood why he acted the way that he did that morning.

But she didn't want to talk about that right now. Right now, she was in pain. Right now, she wanted to be alone, she didn't want to be around anyone at that very moment. She needed to think through what happened that day and she couldn't do that with anyone around. Especially Sam

Sam walked over to where Andy was standing. He stood next to her locker and watched her get ready to go home. He looked at her, really looked at her. He saw the scars on her arms and neck. He sighed at looking at that. The thought of her being hurt, tied up, gave him the worse feeling. And he had hated that feeling. He wanted it to go away. That feeling had to go.

'I'm sorry I left you', he said guilty to Andy. Andy looked over at him.' its okay', she said softly to him without looking him in the eyes. Sam saw straight through that. He knew she was lying to him.

Is someone taking you home? He asked her. Andy looked over at him. 'Yeah Traci is taking me back to my dads', she said to Sam.

Sam looked at Andy. He didn't want her staying at her dads. He didn't want her to stay with Traci either. He wanted her to stay with him in her spare bedroom. So he could support her, be with her through hard times. Support her through the nightmares from today. He knew that would happen and he wanted to be there for her, because he wasn't there for her today, he had let his emotions get a hold of him today and for that she paid the price.

But how was he going to say that to her? How was he meant to ask her to stay at his place with him instead of Traci? He had no idea but he had to do it.

'Andy', he began. Andy looked up at him. She could tell he wanted to say something to her; he just had to find the way to say it. He looked straight at her. Looked her in the eyes. His eyes travelled down to her neck and noticed the marks around it. Those marks around his neck broke his heart. It tore his heart into shreds.

'Sam', she said back to him. Her voice, the way she just spoke to him, made his heart break even more. He looked at her again. 'Stay with me Andy', he said to her looking at her in the eyes.

Andy looked at him shocked. She knew he had felt guilty. But no way had she expected this. But if she was honest with herself, she wanted to stay with him. If she had been totally honest with herself, she needed to stay with him. If not for the long run, she needed to be with him tonight.

She looked into his eyes. She could tell that he needed this as well.

'Okay', she said to him.

A: N so that was chapter one of my new story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything has changed

Chapter two

A: N I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

A: N/2 thank you for the followers of this story already I really appreciate the thought and support.

Sam waited outside Andy's dad's place. She waited for Andy to pick up some bits and pieces. He smiled. He no idea what was taking so long, but the smiled at the fact she was taking forever to get what she wanted to get.

Andy rushed around her father's house to find house to find what she wanted. She knew Sam was waiting outside and had felt guilty for taking so long which was making her rush around even more.

Finally, she had everything she needed. She raced outside the door and closed the door, but the she dropped everything in her hands on the floor. She looked at the mess on the floor and crouched down to pick everything up, but she just kept on dropping stuff everywhere. She finally just gave up and started throwing things around instead of picking them up.

Sam saw everything that had happened. He raced from the truck and went straight to Andy. By the time he got to the door where she was, Andy was on the floor, crouched down, shaking and crying. Sam knelt down beside her. He knelt down beside her. 'Andy', he said to her. Andy looked up at him.

She was shaking so badly, he just wanted to grab her and hold onto her.

Instead, he started to pick her bits and pieces from the floor and started taking them to his truck. Andy looked up and saw what he was doing. She smiled at that. He always looked out for her. Even though he wasn't there when she was trapped, he was there for her now. He was right; he was there when it mattered.

Sam came back from his truck grabbed the rest of the things on the floor and put the rest of her things in his truck. He then turned around and looked at Andy, who was slowly trying to get up, but she had no strength, no energy. He walked slowly towards Andy. He finally got up towards her. He knelt down and placed his hand to hers. She looked at him. Studied the way he was looking at her. She took his hand.

He helped her to the car and took her to his place.

A/N: And that is chapter two. Hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything has changed

Chapter three

A: N Disclaimer I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam woke up early in the morning by screams coming from his spare bedroom. He knew what it was. It was Andy. Straight away, he ran to the spare bedroom and opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw her kicking and screaming in her sleep. He sighed. This is exactly the reason why he wanted her to stay with him. He knew this was coming. He was prepared for it. She was having a nightmare. He knew exactly what he had to do.

He went up to the bed. He sat next to her. He gently shook her. 'Andy', he said softly. 'Andy', he tried again. He shook her softly again. This time it had worked.

She sat up suddenly, shaking, looking scared. He saw the fear in her eyes. She looked straight at him, her body shaking uncontrollably. She wanted her body to stop shaking so damn much. She tried to make it stop. She looked up at Sam once again. She saw the worry in his eyes. She started banging her hands against the bed. First it was her hands, and then she started kicking her legs.

Sam honestly had no idea what to do. He wanted her to stop this. He looked at her again, he saw the fear in her eyes, fear he had never seen in her eyes before.

He took hold of her hands. It was the only thing he could think of. She looked at him when he took her hands and she calmed down straight away. 'I am so sorry, so sorry Sam', she barely whispered to him.

Sam took his hands of her hands and put his hands on her face. 'This is not your fault Andy', he said to her. She just nodded and stared at him wanting to continue speaking to her down. Because for some strange reason, she had no idea why, but him talking to her, calmed her down.

'You have to believe me when I say this, Andy', he continued. 'I am so sorry this happened to you today Andy, so very sorry,' he continued saying to Andy.

Andy just looked at him. She knew he had meant those words he just said to her. All she had to do was look at his face, his eyes, they said it all. They showed how much he was sorry. They showed how much he wanted to help her through this. In the two years they had known each other for, had worked with each other, she had never seen so much fear in his eyes, the hurt in his face..

What can I do? He asked her. Andy just looked at him again.

'Stay with me tonight', she said to him.

Sam looked at her confused.

She moved over to the other side of the bed. He then got what she meant.

He took off the tracksuit pants he was wearing and laid in the bed next to her, holding onto her tightly.

He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do at all, but if this was what Andy wanted, what she needed right now, then this is what he was going to do for her right now.

He fell asleep holding onto to her tightly.

A: N Sorry it took a while for this chapter. I had to think really hard. This chapter was hard to write because I wanted to make it sound real I hope you all enjoy this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Everything has changed

Chapter four

A: N: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy woke up before Sam did the morning after her first nightmare. She turned around and saw him still holding onto her. She smiled at that. She loved the feeling of him holding onto her, even though this was the first time it had happened, it felt right. It didn't feel like the way that it did when she laid down next to Luke. She sighed at that thought. She never wanted to see him again, let alone think about him again. She groaned when Sam's alarm went off. She heard Sam laugh a little. She sighed and tried to turn over so she could turn the annoying sound off. However, an arm stopped her. Sam sat up on the bed and stretched and looked over at Andy, who now looked very grumpy and very annoyed. He laughed at that face she was giving him.

'Nice try McNally', he said getting up to put his track suit pants back on. 'Too early', she complained. Sam laughed as he was walking into the kitchen. 'We are even working nightshift tonight', she whinged even more putting the pillow he used to sleep on over her head to try to get the sunlight out of her face.

He laughed and shook his head. Sam knew that McNally wasn't a morning person. Her being late for parade nearly every day for the last two years had shown him that. He was thinking about letting her sleep in a bit more. Hell she did deserve more sleep, after yesterday's ordeal and the nightmare last night.

But he just felt like teasing her a bit. He knew it was mean, he just couldn't help it. He sighed at thought that came into his head. He felt guilty. Because he knew the thought that came into his head was wrong. Andy was staying with him for now because she needed a place to stay. And he wanted to support her. He sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Sam, if you expect me to be up this early, I demand coffee NOW,' Andy yelled out of the bedroom. Sam laughed. That was the exact reason he got up when the alarm went off the second time. He knew what she was like in the mornings without her morning coffee. Sam got two coffee cups out and poured coffee into them. Sam walked into the bedroom where Andy was staying and saw the spare pillow over her face. He laughed at the sight of that.

'McNally, if you want this coffee, you need to get that pillow off your face', he teased. Andy sat up and gave him a look. He laughed at her face. He sat down next to her and passed her morning coffee to her.

Andy inhaled the coffee slowly. Sam looked at her and smiled. He just couldn't help it. 'McNally, after this coffee, get some more sleep', he said to her. Andy looked over at him and nodded.

'I'm sorry I woke you up last night Sam', she said to him with her head hanging down. Sam lifted her head up with his hands. 'McNally, don't ever say sorry for that, that was not your fault', he said to her. She just nodded at him understanding exactly what he had meant.

She yawned and almost spilt her coffee. Sam took the coffee off her and placed it on the bedside table.

She lay down on the side of the bed she slept on. Sam grabbed the extra pillow and put it under her head as well as the other pillow. By the time he had done that, Andy was already back to sleep. Sam smiled at that. He put the blankets over her and tucked them in tightly. He took another look at her and turned off the bedside lamp. He took one last look at her then went to the door and walked outside. Andy needed more sleep. And Sam was going to let her do that.

And Sam had to think. He had to think about all the stuff that was running through his head.

Because if he was honest with himself, he wanted to wake up next to Andy long term, and right now, that thought made him feel very guilty very guilty indeed.

A: N 2 this is it for now. I promise I will do more soon. It gets really distracting when your housemates are all guys and all curios with what you are typing and asking a thousand questions. (no offence to anyone at all) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything has changed

Chapter five

A: N Disclaimer I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy woke up again early that afternoon. She felt a bit refreshed. She looked around the bedroom she was staying in and smiled at herself. With everything that had happened in the last week, she kind of felt like she was making peace with herself.

Besides the fact that Luke had cheated on her, which absolutely devastated her, hurt her in a way that she didn't think was possible, she had never been in that situation, no one had ever cheated on her. She never thought it would happen, especially by the man she was meant to marry.

But things had changed for her. And she had to live and learn by it. Even though it hurt her like hell right now, she knew eventually she would be okay and she would be able to move on from it. Move on from the hurt and pain she felt right now because of it. She knew would be okay. She had her best friend's  
Traci's support, Dov, Chris and Gail as well. Although she wasn't sure if those three knew what had happed. She sighed at that thought. Dov and Chris were like brothers to her, and she knew that her being hurt like this, would hurt them too. Andy wasn't as close to Gail as she was to Traci, Chris and Dov. But she and Gail were becoming pretty close friends as well. So she knew that Gail would be worried about her as well. She thought about telling those three about everything that had happened between her and Luke. Truth is told, she would rather tell them rather than them hearing the rumours that might be going around the situation about her and Luke. But the question that kept going through her head was how? How was she meant to tell her best friends what happened?

Andy sighed as she finally decided to get out of bed. She was worried. She didn't know how long Sam would want her to stay at his place. She didn't want to burden Sam, be a pain, a hassle for him.

If she stayed here, would he want to leave her to go to the penny to hang out with his friends? Would he still go to poker nights? She sighed again at that thought while she was walking out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

Andy looked around the kitchen looking for Sam. She knew that they would have to talk about this. About her staying here, how long she was going to stay here. When she didn't see him, she looked outside the window to see if his truck was there. It was so she figured he was sleeping. She decided to let him sleep because he also deserved more sleep, because she woke him up last night from her nightmare.

Andy made some more coffee and sat at Sam's kitchen bench. She grabbed the news paper and read it for a bit. She saw some apartments for sale and for rent in the newspaper. She decided to take a look. Even if Sam didn't mind her staying for a bit, she eventually had to look for her own place right?

Sam was lying in his bed. He had tried to sleep, his brain wouldn't let him. He rolled over and looked at the time and sighed. He should get out of this bed. He rolled over and got changed and slowly walked downstairs.

He saw Andy sitting at this kitchen bench, reading the news paper and drinking coffee. He smiled. He smiled because he was happy that she was so comfortable in his house she just helped herself to things in his kitchen. It didn't annoy him; freak him out, it just made him happy.

He slowly walked towards her. He patted her on the shoulder and smiled at her and went to make his own cup of coffee.

Have you eaten yet? He asked Andy. Andy shook her head. Sam nodded at her.

He looked at the time. It was 1:00 pm, so it was lunch time.

Are you hungry at all? He asked Andy. Andy nodded her head. This made Sam smile and laugh. 'McNally, for now, this is your house too, so don't wait up for me to eat, if you're hungry then help yourself', He said to Andy smiling at her.

Andy couldn't help but to smile back. 'well I just didn't want to feel rude, I mean, I'm already staying here and you won't let me pay rent, there is no way I'm just going to help myself to your food', she said back to Sam.

Sam just shook his head. He looked in his cupboard and fridge for some food for the both of them. He hadn't gone food shopping yet, so there wasn't much in his house.

He decided on making them some sandwiches.

What are you looking at? He asked Andy.

Andy looked up to him from the news paper.

'I was just looking at the houses for rent and the houses for sale', she said to Sam nervously.

Sam looked at Andy. He wasn't surprised she was doing this so soon. He understood why. She thought he was burdening him. Which she wasn't totally wasn't, he just had to tell her this.

'Andy', Sam said to her. 'There is no rush for to move out, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need too, no rush,' Sam said to Andy smiling.

Andy smiled back at Sam. She wasn't surprised at this. She expected this.

Because the person she was staying with was Sam Swerak. Her former training officer, her now partner.

No matter what, she knew he was always there for her. No matter what the situation was, he would always be there for her, always have her back.

That is what made Sam Sweark the man he is.

'Thank you Sam', Andy said to Sam smiling.

'Anytime McNally', Sam said back to Andy smiling as well.

A:N: And that was chapter five. I hope you guys enjoy this chpater


	6. Chapter 6

Everything has changed

Chapter six

A: N Disclaimer I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy and Sam arrived to the station together in his truck. Most people knew that she was staying with him at the moment. Well the important people did anyway.

Her friends knew. Of course they did. She couldn't hide this from them. Oliver, Jerry and Noelle knew, I mean of course they did they were Sam's closest friends. And of course Frank knew. Sam couldn't anything from Frank. Even if it didn't really affect their work relationship, which of course it didn't, Sam had to tell Frank. Just in case rumours came around the barn. Sam could handle rumours, if they were to come around, but he wasn't so sure about Andy right now. She had a lot on her plate right now and he didn't want rumours about her going around the barn. Not now, not ever. So he went to Frank in confidence.

They both got out of his truck and got their things out of the back of his truck. Andy dropped some things on the floor and went to pick them up. Sam just laughed at that fact. In all the time he had known her, he had known she was clumsy. But this clumsy, it made him laugh a lot.

'Shut up', she said mumbling to him. Sam just laughed again. 'I didn't say anything McNally', he said smirking at her. She just shook her head and laughed. Sam helped her pick up the rest of the stuff she had dropped and handed them over to her. 'Thank you Sam, for everything', she said looking at him straight in his eyes. Sam just looked at her and nodded and smiled.

'Like I said McNally, anytime', he said smiling back at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

As they were walking to the barn, Luke started pulling up to the station. Andy sighed and looked over to Sam, who had a worried face on. 'Come on lets go McNally', he said to her trying to smile to lighten the mood. Andy nodded and started following him into the barn.

As she got to her locker room, she heard Luke call out her name. She sighed at this. He was the last person she wanted to talk too but she knew she should just get this over with.

She turned to look over at him. What is it Luke? She asked him straight away. Luke just looked at her and sighed.' We need to talk about this Andy', he said looking at Andy. Andy just shook her head.

'We have NOTHING to talk about Luke', she snapped back at him. She so was not in the mood for this. 'I think we do Andy', Luke snapped back at her.

Andy just sighed. What exactly do you want to talk about Luke? She asked harshly. Luke just sighed. 'I think we have a lot to talk about, just not here', Luke said back to her.

Andy nodded at him. 'I will meet you in your office, ten minutes', she said to him. Luke nodded and walked away.

A: N 2 and there is chapter six. Please do not hate me. I didn't want to make this chapter too long. I promise the next chapter will have their conversation in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything has changed

Chapter seven

A: N: 1 Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy sighed as she knocked on Luke's office door. She opened the door and let herself in his office. Luke stood up and told her to take a seat.

'You wanted to talk, so talk Luke', Andy said to him. Luke looked at her and sighed.

'Andy', Luke said. 'Luke', she snapped back at him. He wasn't expecting that. Not from Andy McNally. She had never talked to him like that, not in the two years he had known her.

But in a way he understood why she was being like this. He just wanted to fix things, make sure everything was going alright with her. He still had feelings for her, Luke still loved her, but he doubted that she would ever forgive him. He had hoped she would. He hoped he'd get another chance with her. But he knew that more than likely that wouldn't happen. He had a chance with her, they were happy and he blew it. One night of him not thinking of the results, and he blew their relationship.

'Listen Luke, if you haven't got anything to say, then maybe I should just leave,' Andy said to him. She got up to get ready to leave. She headed to the door her hand was at the door knob, ready to open it and walk out of his office.

'Andy', Luke finally said. Andy turned around and faced him. She took a real good look at him.

'Luke', she countered back at him.

'Come on Andy, we were good together', Luke said. Andy couldn't help but laugh. She knew what he just said was true. They were good together. She was happy with him. But that was it. She was happy with him. That word "was" stuck in her head. She couldn't go back to him. She couldn't take him back, not after what had happened. Not after what he had done to her, their relationship. No she wasn't going back to him. She wasn't going to forgive him. Not now. She wasn't going to do that. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. For once in her life, she was going to put herself first for a change.

'Yes Luke, we were good together', Andy started saying. 'But that's just it Luke, that word right there, WERE', she continued.

'Andy, it was one mistake', Luke said defensively. 'Everyone makes them Andy', he continued. Andy knew exactly what he was talking about. Last year, her first year as a rookie cop. He was talking about the night of the blackout.

Andy sighed. She didn't want to do this with him right now. Right now she wanted to go back to her day. Which was either driving around the streets with Sam. Or desk duty with someone else, or whatever the roster had said she was to do today. She did not want to stay in this office with him. She did not want to have this conversation with Luke. Not now, not ever. But she knew she had to finish this. She knew that she had to be the last one to say something. She needed to do this. Andy needed to do this to move on with her life.

Andy turned around and glared over at Luke. That last thing he said to her, about the black out, was the last straw. She had had enough. And he was going to know about it.

'Luke,' she began saying. 'That was the worse night of my career, I killed somebody Luke', she snapped back at him.

'That person you killed was a child killer and a child paedophile Andy', Luke challenged back to her. 'That is not the point Luke', she snapped back at him.

'The point is Luke, you weren't there for me that night Luke, I needed you there, and you decided to volunteer to work on that case', she snapped back at him. 'It is my job Andy, it's what I do', Luke said back to her. Andy couldn't help but laugh at what he had just said to her.

'You know', Andy began saying. 'I understand that Luke, I always have', she continued saying.' But not once had I expected you to drop any of those cases for me at all ', she finished saying. 'That one night, where I needed you to be there for me, and you chose to work the case', she said laughing. She couldn't help but laugh. After everything that had happened in their relationship, he was bringing that night up. Not the fact that when he heard she got shot in the vest, he decided to stay in court, not the fact that he lied to her about his feelings about Jo, his ex-girlfriend. He decided to bring up the night of the blackout where she went to Sam for comfort and support because Luke wasn't there for her, again.

'You know what Luke', Andy continued. 'I might of went to Sam that night and nearly slept with him, but that word, nearly , means I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM,I stopped it Luke, before anything happened', she finished saying looking at Luke straight in the eyes.

'You on the other hand, you slept with your ex girlfriend, you covered it up, and you lied to me', Andy continued. 'I tried to be there for you after you got shot Luke', she continued. 'But you chose comfort in her, decided to go to Jo instead of me, and you cheating on me with her and sleeping with her, that hurt like hell, but you choosing her to comfort her instead of me, that is what hurt the most', Andy finished saying. She took one last look at him and walked out the door.

A/N 2: and that is chapter seven. Sorry this took so long. I really had to think of how to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything has changed.

Chapter eight

A: N disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing

Andy and Sam sat in the patrol car in silence. Sam wasn't used to this, Andy being quiet like this, her not talking at all. He knew something was up, something had happened. He wanted her to talk to him, but he knew he couldn't push it. He knew he had to wait for her to talk to him about it. Instead, he let her look out the window and not say anything, not say a word.

He sighed in frustration. Sam wanted to make this whole messed up situation better for her, help her through this whole mess. But how was he going to do that if she wasn't going to let him in? He sighed to himself again.

He looked over at Andy, who was still looking through the window. He wanted to say something to break the silence, but what could he say? Whatever happened in that office with Luke this morning, was really bothering her. It was eating her up inside. And he had to wait for her to want to talk about it. He had to be patient with her. he could not rush this, he could not force her to talk about whatever had happen, he knew eventually, she will want to talk about it, and until then, he had to wait for her to be ready for that.

Andy's stomach started to grumble a bit. Sam looked at the time. He looked over at Andy again, this time she was looking back at him. He saw the sadness in her face, her eyes. And he wanted to make it go away. He didn't like the way she was looking at him right now. He wanted the happy, normal, talkative Andy back.

He looked around for a place to stop into to get something to eat. He couldn't find anywhere were they where, so he kept driving around.

Andy sighed quietly. She hated feeling this way, especially because of Luke, and especially in front of Sam. She sat in the patrol car thinking about what Luke had said to her that morning. Had he been right? Could she really compare the two situations that had happened? Compare the fact that she almost slept with Sam but stopped before anything had happened between them, to the fact that in the heat of the moment, Luke slept with his ex-girlfriend Jo when they were living together and engaged to be married?

Was that even fair for him to say that? Was it even fair of him to compare the two situations at all? She rolled to herself eyes in frustration.

This whole damn situation was just ridiculous. It was doing her head in. She was over thinking, again. But what was she meant to do instead? Not think about it? Keep it inside of her until she was ready to explode? Was that even fair to her? Would that even help her through this huge mess she called her life? She turned around and saw Sam looking through his window. She sighed to herself. If there was anyone she could talk to about this whole mess that had happened. It would be him. Sam was always a good listener; he always listened to her ramble on about things. Andy sighed listening to her over think. She looked over to Sam, who was this time looking at her as well. He smiled at her softly. She tried to smile but at him, but she just couldn't. Before she knew it, tears were coming down her face. The more she tried to stop the tears, the more came out. This was so embarrassing for her. she didn't want to cry in front of anyone, least of all, Sam. But the tears were out there, and she couldn't stop them. Sam looked over at Andy, who was trying to hide her face. He knew why she was doing this. She was crying, and she didn't want him to see her cry. He sighed and looked for a place for them to talk. He kept looking around until he finally found a small cafe. He turned into the driveway and parked the police car. Andy saw them stop at the cafe shop. She turned around and saw Sam looking at her. she dropped her head down more, so she could hide her face more. Sam wouldn't take that though. He used his hands to move her face up and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. Sam looked at Andy and then looked over at the cafe. 'Come on McNally', he said to her. Andy nodded at Sam and got out of the car. They both walked into the cafe together. A:N 2 And that is Chapter eight. I hope you all enjoy this chapter 


	9. Chapter 9

Everything has changed

Chapter Nine

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy and Sam sat down in the cafe, opposite each other like normal, trying to decide what to eat.

They finally decided on what to order, and waited for their meals to come.

'Luke said I should forgive him for what happened with Jo, because he forgave me for what nearly happened with us', Andy randomly said. Sam looked at her in shock. He shook his head.

What did you say back? He asked her. 'Basically that that night was the worse night of my career and I stopped anything that could of happened between us before it did', Andy replied back. Sam nodded in understanding.

'And then he said basically that the person I killed that day was a paedophile', she said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam just sat there listening to what she was saying. This is what he wanted. He wanted her to talk to him. Being patient with her worked. He sighed to himself for that thought.

'It had made me think a lot, what he said, how he was acting', Andy continued.

Once again, Sam just nodded his head.

'I mean, I know what he had done, I know he's sorry for it and he regrets it', she continued speaking.' And I know that he is sorry for it, but that doesn't mean that I should forgive him right away', she said.

Should I even compare the situations Sam? She asked Sam.

'I know we had done nothing that night', but we almost did Sam', Andy said to him.

Sam put the sandwich he was eating down on his plate and got his coffee and started taking a zip from it.

'Andy', Sam said. 'Do not do this to you', he continued. 'Way, whatever happened between us that night, it stopped, we controlled ourselves that night', he said to her.

"well you controlled yourself anyway', he thought to himself.

Andy nodded in understanding, knowing what he was trying to get at.

'It was what it was', she said quietly.

Sam looked at her, really looked at her. He didn't even realise that when he said those words to her, it would really affect her this way.

When Sam had said those words to her that day, he wasn't thinking. Those words had just came out. Straight away, he wanted to take those words away, erase those words. But he couldn't he had said them and there was no way of taking those words back. And that thought made him feel terrible, guilty even.

Andy was trying to read his mind. Trying to think of what he was thinking to himself. But she couldn't do it. Not this time anyway.

'I'm not going back there Sam', I am not going to go back to him', Andy said as quickly as she could. Sam just stared at her. He had no idea what to say to that. He didn't expect her to go back to him, but hearing those words out of her mouth, he did not expect.

'I'm not going back there Sam', I am not going to go back to him', Andy said as quickly as she could. Sam just stared at her. He had no idea what to say to that. He didn't expect her to go back to him, but hearing those words out of her mouth, he did not expect. So he just nodded his head hoping she would understand that he accepted what she had said to him just then. She smiled to him. That smile she just gave him was the smile he needed from her.

That smile meant that she was going to be okay. She was going to get through this. And that smile is all he needed to see.

A: N 2 and that is chapter nine. Sorry it took this long; I was trying to think of a way to write it so it made sense. Hopefully it does make sense.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything has changed

Chapter Ten

A: N: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy tried to sleep that night. She tossed and turned and tossed and turned.

She finally got comfortable and started finally drifting off to sleep.

Sam was just lying in his bed for what had seemed hours. He looked at his clock and looked at the time had he only been lying in his bed for only an hour? He sighed and rolled over to his other side of his bed.

When he was about to fall asleep, he heard a loud scream. He knew exactly where it was coming from. It was only the second night Andy stayed at his house. Not even a week since the whole storage shed ordeal. He got up straight away and ran to her bedroom. As he got closer, the screams got louder and louder.

He didn't knock this time. He went into that bedroom straight away. When he went into her bedroom, she was sitting up, knees up her head on her knees, hands on her head, her whole body shaking. He sighed at the sight.

He felt so terrible for this whole situation. He didn't want to see her like this again. It broke his heart into pieces to see her like this again.

Slowly, he started walking up to her bed. He didn't want to startle her. He sat on the other side of the bed next to her.

Andy looked up and saw Sam. She sighed loudly. She didn't want him to see her like this. It wasn't fair to him at all. He wasn't at the storage shed, wasn't near it, he was at the station. So why should he see her like this? Andy felt absolutely terrible about this whole thing. She felt guilty for making him see her like this.

'Go back to bed Sam, I'm fine', she said quietly not looking at him on purpose.

Sam just sat there, staring at her. He didn't move, just sat on that side on the bed, not moving. He knew she needed to talk. And he wanted to be that person she talked too. So if he had to stay there all night to wait for her to talk, he would sit in that same spot waiting for her to talk. He had to do this for the both of them, he had to stay in that spot and wait for her to start talking.

A:N and that is chapter ten.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything has changed

Chapter eleven

A:N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

Andy stayed in the same position of that bed. She didn't move an inch.

She tired too move, but her body just wouldn't let her. She looked over at Sam, who was right next to her. He two didn't move. He just stayed in the same spot, looking at her every now and then.

She knew exactly what he was doing. He was waiting for her to start talking. She sighed at that. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to tell her about that nightmare, that awful nightmare, but how could she do that when thinking about it made her scared to death?

'I was in the locker room', she finally said. Sam tilted his head up and looked at her and nodded at her, wanting her to continue. She took that as a hint.

'I was still tied up, still in that same place', she continued. Sam once again nodded again.

'It was the same as what happened, expect', Andy stopped talking right then.

Sam noticed this and looked up at her. He knew what ever had happened next in this nightmare, was what really shook her up.

Andy took a deep breath. She knew he had to tell her the next part. She had to do this, she knew this. She looked over at Sam again. She knew that he wanted to know this; he wanted to help her through this. He wanted to support her, which is why he had not moved, did not leave that spot on the bed, leave the room at all.

'It was dark', she started speaking again. 'Like really dark', she continued. 'I had no cell phone reception', she continued speaking. 'I eventually got reception though', she said. She looked over at Sam, who just nodded his head.

Andy took another deep breath. 'No one came for me', she said quickly.

'For days', she finished saying quickly.

Straight away, Sam got up moved next to her and grabbed her and held onto as tight as he could. That was it. He got it. That is what made terrified right now. She was terrified by the fact that she was thinking about what if no one came to save her. He took a deep breath. He sighed at that thought. He sighed at the thought of her being trapped in the storage room. He knew all he could do for her right now, is to hold onto her tightly.

That is what she needed right now. Someone to hold her, reassure her that she was safe. And if that was what she needed, wanted, to her through this, then that is what Sam would do for her.

After all, he would do anything for Andy McNally.

He would do anything for the person who stole his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything has changed

Chapter twelve

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy kept a hold of Sam while he was hugging her. She wouldn't let go of him. She didn't want to let go of him. She needed this right now she needed him to hold her right now.

Lots of emotions ran through her right now. She didn't know how to stop it or if she wanted it to stop.

She had to let all of these emotions she was feeling out. And the only way she could think of doing that, was crying. But Andy McNally didn't cry in front of people. Andy McNally never cried in front of people.

But if the tears came out, how was she meant to stop them? Did she want the tears to stop at all? Was it so bad for her if she cried in front of someone? Would that make her a bad person? Would crying in front of Sam Sweark really be a bad thing? Would he think of her any differently? If she was honest with herself, could anything she did, her mistakes, could the disappoint Sam Sweark at all?

Finally she gave up; she gave into those tears she was fighting. Right then, right now, she didn't care who saw her cry. She needed to do this, she knew that now.

So the tears started rolling down her cheeks. And she didn't try to stop them. She didn't care anymore. She was going to do this. She was going to cry and let these emotions out finally.

The more she cried, the more Sam held onto her, and the more he held onto her, the more she cried.

Sam held onto her as tightly as he could. He knew that this was important to her. He knew doing this wasn't easy for her. This was her way of letting him into her personally. This was her way of showing him that she needed him right now.

Sam understood that this was hard for her to do, let people into her emotions.

Letting people into her heart, was hard for Andy. Sam knew that. And he knew why. Most of the people she had let her into her heart, had let her down.

Sam understood why she shielded her heart, why she made sure people didn't get to know her properly. Sam just wished he would let someone in for once. And he hoped one day, that person would be him.

Sam knew he had to tell her how he felt about her. How she drove him crazy. How every little detail of her he found out about Andy amazed him.

How in every dangerous situation she managed to get herself into and got herself out of by herself made him proud of her, but also made him worry a lot about her.

And finally he knew he had to tell her he was crazy about her. And that he had been crazy about her for a long time.

Sam had to tell Andy that he was in love with her.

But right now was not the right time. She needed his support right now, not him confusing her even more.

Soon Sam Sweark would come clean to Andy McNally. He will tell Andy McNally he was in love with her. And when she finally knew, how he felt about her, he wasn't going to let her go.

Once Andy McNally knew how he felt, and finally gave into her feelings for him, which he knew she had somewhere in her heart, he would never let her go.

A: N: I know some of you guys aren't very happy with the way I ended the last chapter. Please be patient with me. It will all work out. I promise


	13. Chapter 13

Everything has changed

Chapter 13

A: N: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

The next day Andy woke up and looked around. She remembered she had another nightmare. That thought had made her sigh to herself. She sat up and looked around her bedroom. She remembered that Sam had come into her room that night to make sure she was okay. But she couldn't see him in her bedroom. She got up and got out of her P'Js and walked out into the lounge room.

Andy looked around the lounge room and the kitchen. She couldn't find Sam anywhere downstairs. She sighed. Andy made her way to the coffee machine. She got out two coffee mugs out and started making coffee for herself and Sam.

She wondered where he was.

Sam went for a run early that morning. He needed time to think. He thought about their talk last night. That look in her eyes, the fear that he saw in her face, he did not like that at all. With the realisation to himself that he needed to tell her exactly how he felt about her, that he was in love with her, that he had blamed himself for her getting trapped in the storage shed because he was too stubborn to listen to her in the first place, it was doing his head in.

All these things he had to tell her.  
But he had no idea how. He couldn't just sit her down and say, 'Andy I am in love with you', and no he couldn't say it that way. He had to make it special make her feel as special and wanted as much as he wanted her. He didn't want the words 'I love you'; just to come out at anytime. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted Andy to feel the way he felt for her. Sam didn't want to just say those words. Sam wanted to show her, prove that he deserved a chance with her. Prove that he wouldn't break her heart. That if they got together and became a couple finally, he would give her everything he could. If Sam sweark could offer the world to Andy McNally, to prove that he wasn't like any other guy she had dated. He would do that in a heartbeat.

Sam slowly walked up to his house. He looked at the door, sighed and walked inside.

Andy saw Sam come in. She walked over to the coffee she had made for him and grabbed it and walked over to him and gave it to Sam.

'Thank you McNally', Sam said to her. Andy smiled at him. 'Your more than welcome Sam', she replied back smiling. Sam loved her smile.

They sat together and ate their breakfast together. They talked about how there mornings went and how the day at work was going to be and hoped that they were partnered together today.

They got ready for work and left for the station. Andy went straight to the women's locker room, and Sam went to the men's locker room.

Sam was getting changed into his uniform when Donavan Boyd entered the locker room. Sam didn't see Donavan straight away. He was too busy getting changed and thinking, about how he didn't really want Andy to move out of his place he loved her staying with him. Besides the company, he got to know her in a different way.

'It's still strange to see you in that uniform Sammy', Sam heard someone say.

He turned around and saw Donavan Boyd. Sam laughed.

'Well I've been in this uniform for a while now', Sam replied back.

Boyd laughed.

'Sammy, we both know that uniform was only meant to be temporary ', Boyd said back. Sam laughed.

What do you know about a guy called Jamie Brennan? Boyd asked Sam.

'Forget it, he's out of the picture now, has been for a while now', Sam said to Boyd. 'Apparently not anymore', Boyd said back to Sam, who was looking at Boyd in surprise.

'Listen Sammy', Boyd said to him. 'You're the man for this job, this undercover', Boyd said to Sam. Sam understood what Boyd was saying. Most of the undercover jobs Boyd did, he wanted Sam to be in on them.

When? Sam asked Boyd. 'Three weeks', Boyd replied back.

Sam nodded.

'Give me some time, to sort some things out, end of my last shift here this week' then I will let you know my answer', Sam said to Boyd. Boyd nodded and walked out of the men's locker room.

Sam sighed as he finished getting changed into his uniform.

When he finally was ready for his shift, he left the locker room and went into the parade room waiting for parade to start.

A:N: And that is chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Everything has changed

Chapter 14

A: N: Disclaimer I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Like they had both wanted, they were partners today. Sam knew he had to bring up going undercover to Andy. The truth was he wanted to do this undercover job. He loved going undercover. It was his favourite part of his job as a police officer.

Sure he would miss the other parts of his job, but he knew that going undercover in this case, even though he had just found out about this job, he really wanted to do this job. He didn't know the exact details of this case, but he was already intrigued by it. The thought of him going undercover again, it even excited him a little bit. So his mind was made up. He was going to do this undercover job. He smiled at himself for that decision it was easier then the thought. However, he when he turned and looked at McNally in the passenger seat, he sighed at that. He had no idea how to tell her his decision. Was she even paying attention anyway? She was fiddling around with these papers in her hands; going through them one by one then looking at them all over again this was driving Sam crazy.

'Okay McNally, I know we have spent a lot of time together, and you must be really sick of my voice, but even I must be more interesting than those pieces of paper', Sam teased Andy. Andy just rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

'I have you know Sam, that this decision is very important', she said to him smiling at him. Sam turned around and saw her smile. God, he was going to miss that smile of hers.

Oh yeah? And what decision is that McNally? He asked her.

'Well, I'm trying to figure out what house to buy', she said slowly.

Sam could feel his heart stop right then. Since when was Andy thinking about buying a house? Since when did she decide to move out of his house?

He did what he thought he should do then. He was going to support her decision. If Andy wanted to find a place and move out of his, then he was going to be happy for her. This was a huge step for Andy, and if she wanted this, then he was going to let her do this and support her no matter what.

'Okay', Sam said to her. Andy looked up at him. Okay what? She asked Sam

Sam looked around as he drove the police car. He needed to tell her everything right now, let everything out in the open, today. But he wasn't going to do this driving around the streets of Toronto. He was going to find somewhere to eat so they can talk. He had to get this over and done with now.

'Sam', Andy said to him quietly.

Sam finally found somewhere to pull up for lunch. He looked over at Andy after he found somewhere to park.

'Okay McNally, we are going to go there , have something to eat, and have a long talk, and we are not leaving til we get everything sorted out', he said to her pointing to the cafe.

'Okay', she nodded in agreement. They both got out of the police car at the same time and started walking to the cafe.

A:N: please do not hate me for this. I promise you guys the next chapter will be worth the wait


	15. Chapter 15

Everything has changed

Chapter 15

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam and Andy sat at the cafe ordering their food and not saying a word to each other. Sam sighed. He didn't want this salience he wanted to get everything out in the open. Right here, right now. He put down the menu on the table.

'Andy', he said to her. Andy looked up at Sam. She tried to smile but she just couldn't. She thought that he would want her to move out of his house. She didn't want to overstay her welcome there. But by the look on his face when she told him, she ended up hurting him anyway.

'Sam', she replied back in a soft voice. Sam looked at her. He had to do this, he had to be strong and do this right now. No matter what the outcome would be, who got hurt by this, he was going to do this right now.

'I'm going back under', he said quickly. Andy looked over at him.

All she could do was nod her head. She didn't care about the tears coming down her face right now. She didn't care who saw these tears. She had to let these tears out. Right now, right there.

When? She asked looking at him directly into his eyes.

'Andy', he said softly.

When? She demanded again. Sam sighed. 'Three weeks', he said looking straight into her eyes. Andy nodded. 'Well that gives me three weeks to get out of your place', she said softly nodding her head.

'Andy', Sam tired again. Andy just shook her head. What do you want me to say Sam? That I'm happy for you? 'Well I'm not!' she snapped back to him.

Sam just looked at her in shock. Of course she was going to be upset, but he never expected this reaction. He didn't expect her to be like this. He knew that she had feelings for him; deep down in that heart of hers, he knew she had felt something for him. It might not be as strong as the way he felt for her, but he knew she had felt something for him.

Sam looked over at Andy. He sighed at the way she was looking at him.

'This is not fair Andy', he said to her. Andy looked up at him and just stared at him, waiting for him to explain what he had meant.

Sam took a deep breath. He knew that this was it. It was now or never.

'Andy, I have tried to be there for you, to just be your friend and support you in every way possible, and I know you know that', he said.

Andy just nodded her head waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

'But I can't just sit back and let you move on with your life, and not be in it, that is not fair Andy', Sam said looking at her.

Andy knew what he was trying to say. He was trying to say he was in love with her and being her friend wasn't helping him at all. He was trying to tell her he wanted to be more then friends with her and that just staying a close friend with her was not helping his situation right now.

She totally understood this. She didn't know how long he had feelings for her, but she knew he did. Sam seeing her with Luke for so long must have not helped the situation at all.

But what was she meant to do about it? She wasn't good at reading his thoughts at the time of her and Luke were together, well not really. She did know Sam quite well back then, but things in their friendship were different now. She didn't know how or why their friendship had changed in that way, but they had changed and she was happy about it.

'Sam', what exactly do you want me to say? She asked him. Sam looked at her.

He sighed. I guess his decision was the right thing now.

'Nothing McNally', he said lying to her.

'Nothing at all' he repeated.

Andy just stared at him and sighed.

Why couldn't she just tell him what she wanted to tell him?

Why couldn't she just tell him she had fallen in love with him too?


	16. Chapter 16

Everything has changed

Chapter 16

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

The rest of their shift together was in silence. They just didn't know what else to say to each other.

Sam told Andy he was going undercover soon. He knew it would hit her hard. He just didn't expect the reaction that he got from her. The crying, that is what had hit him really hard. He didn't expect those tears.

Andy sat in the police car just thinking. Thinking about everything Sam had said to her that morning. It was doing her head in. She didn't want to move out of his house. She was comfortable there. She liked living with Sam, she enjoyed his company.

She just thought moving out of his house, would be a good step the next big step in her life. Andy had never owned her own house that is what made her excited about doing this.

However, what she had not expected was to actually feel comfortable living with Sam. She sighed at this thought. That thought right there, exhausted her physically.

'Sam', Andy had randomly said out of the blue. Sam turned around and looked at Andy.

Yeah? He asked her, still looking at her. He took in her beautiful face. There were no more tears coming out of her eyes. All he saw were those beautiful big brown eyes again. He smiled at that to himself.

'We need to talk tonight', she said softly. Sam looked at her again and nodded at her. 'Okay', he said. 'We'll go straight home tonight then', he said to her looking at her.

'Okay', she said to him.

A: N: I know this is a short chapter. But I hope you all still like it.


	17. Chapter 17

Everything has changed

Chapter 17

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy and Sam got to Sam's house about 6:00 that night. Sam went straight to the fridge to get a beer and Andy followed him into the kitchen and sat on the bench next in the kitchen.

Sam handed her a beer. 'Thank you', she said quietly purposely not looking at him. All Sam could do was nod at her.

Sam wondered into the lounge room. Andy followed him into the lounge room and sat on the opposite chair across from him.

'Don't go', she quietly whispered. Sam looked over at Andy. He walked over to her, he took her hand and led her to the couch he was sitting on and sat her down next to him.

Why? He asked in a softly voice, looking right at her. Andy put her head down so that he wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes again. Sam noticed this straight away and used his hands to left her head up so she was looking straight at him.

'Sam', she said softly. 'Tell me Andy', he said to her just as soft as talked to him. She looked up at him. 'I don't want you to go', she said. 'Andy', Sam said.

She got up and started pacing around the living room. 'It's too dangerous Sam', I don't want to get hurt', Andy said quickly. Sam got up and walked over to where Andy was standing. 'I'll be fine Andy', Sam said cupping her face with his hands. Andy shook her head.

'I don't want you to go', she said shaking her head furiously. Sam sighed and put his forehead against hers, looking straight into her eyes.

They both just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, neither of them not wanting to move, not wanting to do anything else but stand there staring at each other. A tear came rolling down Andy's face, Sam caught it with his thumb. He brushed a piece of her hair away from her face and looked at her.

He placed his mouth onto her mouth, kissing her softly. She responded by kissing him back. The kiss got deeper and deeper. The kiss only stopped when they both needed air.

Sam placed his forehead against hers again looking at her again. She looked at him in exactly the same way he did. She kissed him again. Sam walked her backwards towards the couch slowly. Andy fell back onto the couch not wanting this moment to stop. Sam fell on top of her. He looked deep into her eyes. He started kissing her again. He slowly moved the kissing to her neck. She loved that feeling she didn't want this to stop. Andy moved her body up a bit to get more comfortable. Sam decided that he didn't want this moment on his couch, in his lounge room. The lounge room wasn't special enough for this moment. The moment he had been waiting for the last two years for. He got off the couch and reached for Andy's hands. Andy put out her hands to him without even thinking about it. Sam pulled her off the couch.

Sam bent down a bit and lifted Andy up and carried her to his bedroom.

Sam carefully put Andy on his bed, being as gentle as he could. Sam started to kiss her again, making Andy sigh in a good way. He started to unbutton Andy's shirt and kept kissing her, which she seemed to love.

They kept kissing for what seemed like forever. They couldn't get enough of each other. Eventually Sam needed more of Andy. He needed to touch her bare body, feel her skin. So he started taking her t-shirt off slowly.

Andy tugged at the hem of Sam's shirt. He got the hint and lifted his arms up so she could take it off.

They made love that night. And for both of them, it felt right. For both of them it had felt like it had never felt like with anyone else.

They lay in Sam's bed, afterwards, just looking at each other, smiling at each other.

Sam sighed. He knew he didn't want this night to end. Sam knew what he had to say to Andy right now.

So he took a deep breath and finally got the courage to say it. Sam looked at Andy with hope and fear in his eyes at the same time. But he had to do this; he had to try at least.

'McNally', come with me undercover', Sam finally said to Andy.

A:N 2: I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to find a way to write this one. I hope I didn't disappoint in it at all.


	18. Chapter 18

Everything has changed

Chapter 18

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy sat up and looked over at Sam. She really didn't know if he had meant what he had just said, but either way she was very happy he said it. She looked over at Sam again and couldn't help but smile at him.

'Sam', she said to him. 'I know that what we just did', she said pointing to the bed, 'was unbelievably special for both of us', she continued. 'But you don't have to invite me to go undercover with you, I will wait for you, no matter how long you are away, I will wait', Andy finished saying to Sam.

Sam sat up on his bed and looked over at Andy. He couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't believe that she thought he wanted her to go with him because of what had just happened between them just before. Sam just shook his head at her.

'McNally, yes this whole thing that just happened between us', he said gesturing to the bed, 'was unbelievable', he continued saying. And that sentence right there that he just finished saying, made Andy blush and hide her head on her knees. He lifted her head up with his hands so she was looking straight at him. 'Come with me', he said again. Andy just looked at Sam.

Her head was saying not to go, that this was a silly idea. However her heart was saying go for it. This is your chance with Sam; you would be silly not to go!

She sighed in confusion. She looked over at Sam. Sam knew she was overwhelmed and overjoyed and confused at the same time. He knew that this was a lot for her to take in. But he needed to know soon if she would come with him soon, because he had to let Boyd know the deal and convince Boyd that this was a good idea.

'McNally', he said looking over at Andy. Andy looked at him. She looked into his eyes. She knew he wanted this, that he wanted her there with him.

She looked over at Sam again, who was looking straight back at her.

She waved the pros and cons through her head.

Pros: she would get to work with Sam undercover. Pros: she will spend a lot of time with Sam. Pros: she will get to experience a real undercover job.

Cons: she wouldn't have any contact with her dad.

Cons: she wouldn't have any contact with her best friend Traci.

Cons: she would have to spend a lot of time adjusting to her role as a new person.

She sighed again and looked over at Sam, who was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. Andy knew that Sam didn't want to rush her into this. But she also knew he had to know soon. To get things sorted, to talk to Frank, and Boyd. Andy sighed at that thought. She knew Boyd didn't like her very much at all. But stuff it all. Sam wanted her there, and if she was honest with herself, she wanted to go there. She wanted to do this undercover job with Sam.

So the decision was made. She was going. She was going undercover with Sam.

She looked over at Sam again.

'Okay Sam, let's do it, she said to him excitedly. Sam looked at her face. He could always tell if she was serious about something by the expression of her face. And right now, it was all serious. But he had to make sure. He had to ask.

You're sure about this Andy? He asked her. Like 100% positive?' Because once you're in this operation, you're in it for the long run Andy', there's no backing out what so ever', McNally', Sam said to her.

Andy smiled and nodded. 'I will be fine Sam', she said to him trying to reassure him. Sam couldn't help but smile.

Oh and why will you be fine in there Andy? He had to ask Andy.

'Because Sam', she said. 'You will be there', She said to him smiling.

Sam grabbed her and kissed her nose and hugged her tightly.

'That I will be McNally', 'that I will be', he said to her while hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go.

A: N 2: and that is chapter 18. I hope you all like it


	19. Chapter 19

Everything has changed.

Chapter 19

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam fell asleep that night holding onto Andy. He was happy she had agreed to go undercover with him for this operation but the hard part was coming. Boyd. Sam sighed at that thought. But no matter what Boyd will say to him, he was not going to change his mind. Not this time.

He decided to get out of bed and call Boyd. To get this part over and done with. This was the hardest part he would have to do. Just as he was about to get out of bed, he heard Andy whine. Sam laughed at this. He just couldn't help it. This girl drove him crazy and he loved that feeling.

He turned around to look at Andy, who was struggling to open her eyes. He knelt down and placed a kiss on her forehead. He could not do that. He had wanted to do that for so long now.

'Sam', Andy whined. Sam just laughed at the way she had just said his name. It was just so cute and adorable he just couldn't help it

'McNally, I will be right back go back to sleep', Sam said to Andy kissing her on the cheek. Andy whined a bit more. Sam laughed again.

He got up one more time and finally left the bedroom quietly.

He just wanted this phone call over and done with. Sam wanted just to go back into bed and hold onto Andy. He had waited so long to do that. He wanted to do that now, but this call had to be done.

He sat down and looked at his phone and sighed. Just as he was about to call, Boyd's number came flashing on the screen. "Talk about convent', Sam thought to himself.

"Boyd", Sam answered his phone.

"Sammy", Boyd replied back.

'We have a lot to discuss', Boyd said to Sam.

Oh yeah? Sam asked Boyd.

'Listen Sammy', there's been a change of plans', Boyd said to Sam.

Sam didn't like the sound of this, at all.

What's up? Sam asked Boyd. 'We need to put you under soon', Boyd said to Sam. Sam sighed at this point. He didn't want to go undercover soon.

When? Sam asked. 'Tonight', Boyd said to him.

Why Tonight? Sam Said asked. 'Job came up at Brennan's work quicker than I expected', Boyd explained to Sam.

'Boyd, I think we need to meet up and talk face to face', Sam said to Boyd.

'In half an hour I will meet you at the cafe near your place', Boyd replied back to Sam. 'Okay, see you than Boyd', Sam said to him and hung up the phone.

Sam sighed and went into the bedroom to see what Andy was doing. He quietly opened the door and saw her still sleeping soundly. God this girl was doing things to him he never thought was possible. He slowly went to the bed to try to wake her up. 'Andy', Sam said softly. Andy opened her eyes up and saw Sam. She smiled and sat up and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back just as soft.

'Hey you', she said smiling at Sam. "And there is that smile again", he thought to himself.

'Listen, I have to go out soon for a bit', he said to her. She made a sad smile on her face. Sam just laughed and shook his head. 'Don't do that face at me', he said pointing to her face. She poked her tongue at him. He just laughed again.

'Boyd called', he explained to her. She nodded in understanding. 'I need to go talk to him about this case, and tell him you are coming with me, and it's easier to do that face to face then over the phone, he explained to Andy.

Andy nodded her head in agreement. 'Okay', she said to Sam. Sam just smiled at her.

'I won't be long', he said to her kissing her forehead. She just nodded and lay back in the bed. He smiled and got ready to go get ready for the meeting with Boyd.

15 minutes later, he was ready to go. He grabbed his car keys and went to his truck and started going to the cafe near him to meet up with Boyd.

A:N 2 :Don't hate me too much, you will see what happens next in the next chapter I promise.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Sam got there just before Boyd did. He needed to know what was going on. Why he suddenly had to go undercover tonight. He didn't want to go tonight. Not after what had happened between himself and Andy. Especially after they had finally sorted everything out between them.

Boyd had finally come to the cafe. Sam saw him and waved him over. Boyd sat down next to Sam. Sam sighed. 'Boyd', Sam said straight away. 'Sammy', Boyd replied back.

Why tonight? Sam asked Boyd straight away. Boyd just looked at Sam confused. 'I thought you wanted to do this Sammy', Boyd snapped back at Sam.

'I do, you know I do', Sam snapped back at Boyd. What's changed? Boyd demanded to know. 'OH don not tell me that your Rookie is in trouble again', Boyd said rudely to Sam.

Sam got really frustrated at that comment. 'No actually, she isn't in trouble again', Sam snapped back at Boyd. Boyd sighed in relief of that comment Sam had just made.

'You know Sammy', I know that you have feelings for this girl, but sometimes you just have to give up and move on', Boyd said. 'That girl is no good for you anyway, you can do way better than her', Boyd said to Sam. Sam sighed. This was going to be hard.

'Boyd, you do not have a right to talk about her like that', Sam snapped back. Boyd just looked at Sam. 'OH MY GOD, something happened between you guys', Boyd said laughing. Sam glared at Boyd. 'That is none of your concern Boyd', Sam snapped back at Boyd. Boyd just laughed.

She's the reason you're having second thoughts about this case, isn't she? Boyd demanded to know. Sam shook his head at Boyd.' I am not having second thoughts about this case, Boyd, I'm going to do this case', Sam said angrily to Boyd.

Well what is it then? Boyd demanded.

OH OH, I get it now, you want her to come with you don't you? Boyd asked Sam.

Sam sighed. 'Boyd, it might be a good idea', Sam continued saying.

How so? Boyd asked. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Well, Brennan will want to know about my personal life, if I have a girlfriend and what not', Sam explained to Boyd.

That got Boyd interested. 'Go on', Boyd said to Sam.

' We could make out that we are a couple, Andy can get a job as a bar tender or something else, and when Brennan asks to meet my girlfriend, I can bring Andy along', Sam finished saying. Boyd nodded his head, making Sam keep talking.

'Boyd, you might not have confidence at McNally's police work, but I do, I know her moves, I trained her Boyd, Sam continued saying.

Boyd nodded at Sam.

'Listen Sammy, this is a big case, she might not be up to this', Boyd explained to Sam. Sam just shook her head. 'She is ready Boyd', Sam said eagerly to Boyd

Boyd nodded. Boyd knew that Sam had faith in this girl. Boyd knew this and got this.

'Okay Sammy, she has one a week's trial, if she stuffs up at all, she's out, do you understand Sammy? Sam nodded his head.

'I will pick you two up at midnight tonight you will meet Jamie Brennan at work at 6am', Boyd continued. Sam nodded again.

'I will find McNally a job if she lasts the week', Boyd said. Sam nodded once again. 'Thank you Boyd, you won't regret this', Sam said to Boyd. Boyd nodded back to Sam. 'Midnight Sammy', Boyd said again before leaving the cafe.

Sam sighed in relief that his plan had worked. But he sighed at the fact of telling Andy all of this. That was going to be hard for him to do.

A: N2: This story is getting longer then I thought it would. I hope you all are still enjoying this story


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing.

Sam got back to his house. He opened his front door quietly just in case Andy was still asleep. However when he got into the house, he smelt coffee brewing. He smiled and shook his head. God Andy McNally was doing his head in.

He walked into the kitchen and she was moving around the kitchen wearing one of his shirts. He smiled at this; Sam loved the idea of Andy wearing his clothes. He had no idea why, but the thought of her wearing his shirts around his house just made him happy.

Sam slowly walked up behind Andy and put his arms around her waist and hugged Andy tightly. Andy leaned back onto Sam.

Andy turned around to face Sam and smiled at him. She got on her tip toes and kissed him softly on his lips. The kiss got more intense, for the both of them. Sam grabbed Andy by her waist and lifted her up so she was on his hips. Sam kissed her from her lips down to her neck. He just couldn't get enough of kissing her. Andy stopped kissing his neck also and started to trail kisses down his neck. She just couldn't help doing that.

Sam put her back down on the floor for a minute. He needed air. He stood in front of her breathing heavily just looking at Andy.

'Hi', Andy said in a teasing voice. Sam just smirked at her. He lifted her up again and started walking to his bedroom. Andy couldn't help but giggle.

"This girl and that giggle of hers", Sam thought to himself and shook his head.

When they got to the bedroom, Sam gently put Andy on the bed. He kissed her everywhere he could. She sighed and moaned at the feeling he was giving her. She was feeling all tingly. She had not felt this way before when anyone kissed her. But with Sam, and the way he kissed her, it was just different. She had no idea why it was so different, but she honestly didn't care.

Sam needed a breather for a minute. He just looked at Andy. He started to kiss her all over again. She sighed and moaned again.

When they had finished making love, they were just laying in that bed, staring at each other.

'Andy', Sam said. Andy looked over at Sam.

What is it? She asked him in a worried voice.

'The undercover operation schedule has changed', he said sighing looking over at Andy.

Andy got out of bed suddenly looking for her clothes. Sam looked at her.

'Andy', he said to her. Andy just looked over at Sam. She got up suddenly grabbed her clothes off the floor and quickly got changed and left the room.

Sam sighed heavily. He knew she would react this way. She thought he was going away without her. He had to fix this, tell her she was coming with him.

And he had until midnight to do so.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything has changed

Chapter 22

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy slowly paced around Sam's living room. She couldn't believe this. She thought she had at least til the end of the week with Sam. Not him leaving tonight. She sighed at this, it wasn't fair. They just sorted out there feelings for each other and finally became a couple, and he was leaving her, for weeks, even months. She shook her head at this thought. She knew that he going in tonight wasn't his idea, it was all on Boyd.

Sam came out in the lounge room and saw Andy pacing around the living room. He sighed.

Sam slowly walked up to Andy. He didn't want to startle her.

He put his hands on her shoulder. 'Andy', he said softly. Andy turned around and looked at Sam.

'I talked to Boyd', Sam said to her. Andy just nodded. 'Andy', your coming with me', he said to her. Andy just looked at Sam. He really agreed to me coming with you? She asked him excitedly. Sam just laughed and nodded. 'I talked to Boyd', Sam said to her. Andy just nodded. 'Andy', your coming with me', he said to her. Andy just looked at Sam. She couldn't believe what he just told her. He really agreed to me coming with you? She asked him excitedly. Sam just laughed and nodded. Andy raced up to Sam and just ran into his arms. Sam just held onto her tightly. You didn't think I would try to talk to him about you coming, did you? He asked her. Andy just shook her head. 'It wasn't that Sam, I just didn't think he would agree to it, she said looking up at him. Sam sighed.

'There are conditions though McNally', Sam said to her. She nodded at him to keep on going. He sat down on the couch. Andy sat down next to him.

'He has agreed for you to come, on the count on you have a week trial', Sam said to her. Andy nodded in understanding she got why Boyd would do that. Boyd was worried about her stuffing something up in the case. Because let's face it, her run INS with Boyd weren't good at all. She always got on his bad side because of something she had done to his cases. But this time it would be different. She would know exactly what the case was about from the start. She would not let herself stuff this up. For Sam's sake, she would not stuff this case up at all.

'McNally', Sam said sternly to Andy. Andy looked up at Sam. 'I get it Sam, I really understand', she said to him smiling.

Sam smiled at her.

'You have to realise that you can't have any contact with anyone at all', he said to her firmly. Andy nodded. 'Ok', she said to him.

'McNally', Sam said to her again. Andy smiled. 'Sam', she teased him back.

Sam just smirked at her and shook his head at her.

He pulled her closer to him.

What am I going to do with you McNally? He asked her.

"What would I do without you", he thought to himself.

A: N that is it for tonight. If I am not too busy tomorrow or tomorrow night, I will update this story then.


	23. Chapter 23

Everything has changed

Chapter 23

A; N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam and Andy lazed around together for a bit, just lying in bed together. Sam looked at the time and sighed. He didn't want to get out of this bed. He enjoyed just lying in his bed looking at her randomly, for no reason what so ever. 'McNally, we have to get ready to go, Boyd will be here soon', he said to Andy. Andy looked over at Sam and nodded. 'I have to go to my dad's', she said to Sam. Sam rolled over and looked at Andy sightly confused.

'I know that I can't have contact with him Sam, I just need to tell him what is going on and to make sure he doesn't worry about me', she continued saying. Sam nodded in understanding. Andy sighed. Sam sat up a bit more and looked over at Andy.

What's up? He asked Andy. Andy looked over at Sam. 'It's nothing', she lied to him. 'McNally', Sam said firmly to her. Andy sighed. Who's going to keep an eye on my dad? She asked worriedly. 'I mean he's doing great going to the meetings, and he's been sober for a while now', she continued.

But Sam, what if something happens and he has slip and he goes back to drinking? He asked her worriedly. Sam sighed and pulled Andy closer to him. He understood where she was coming from. He got it. Andy's family were just her and her dad. That was it.

'McNally, I'm sure he will be fine, but if you like, we can ask Boyd to let us know if anything happens to him', Sam said. Andy looked over at Sam and smiled. 'Thank you Sam', she said softly to him. Sam couldn't help but smile at her.

Sam looked over at the time. He sighed again. 'Andy', we should get ready to go, Boyd will be here soon', he said to her. Andy nodded.

She got up and went to her bedroom to pack her things up. Sam got up straight away and started his stuff as well. He couldn't help but smile while packing his stuff up. He was more excited about this undercover operation than last time. "Maybe it's because the person you're in love with is coming this time", he thought to himself quietly.

Midnight came and Boyd came a bit after 12. Sam and Andy met Boyd in his car. He gave Sam and Andy separate mobile phones.

He gave them their cover names and back stories.

Andy's name was now Candace, who worked in Insurance. She had a pretty good upbringing in her childhood and adult life. She was close to her family, which only really was her and her father.

Sam's name was now J.D. He was in out of jail for smuggling drugs. He wanted a new life a fresh start. A friend of his had told him about the job at Brennan's work and J.D went for the job straight away.

Sam and Andy were both happy with these stories.

Boyd also told them how the pair of them had met each other.

J.D was at a local bar drinking with some of his mates and Candace was there with her best friend "Kimberly". Candace went to the bartender to order more drinks for her and Kimberly. When she picked up both drinks and turned around, she accidently spilt some of her drink on J.D. they started talking after that indecent and kind of got along straight away. Candace had to leave, but before she left, J.D had given Candace his mobile phone number. Candace nodded and left with Kimberly.

Candace rang J.D the next night and went out with him to the movies the next night. They had never really been apart from each other since then. And that was a year and a half ago.

Boyd had told both Andy and Sam that if Brennan asked either of them asked why J.D wanted to go clean now, to tell him that they both had had enough of the life and that they both just wanted a fresh clean life together. No drugs, nothing illegal at all.

Both Andy and Sam nodded at Boyd. They both understood their stories and promised Boyd that they would go over their stories together when they got to the cover house. Boyd nodded and drove them to their new home for however it took to take Jamie Brennan down.

A:N: And that is chapter 23. I hope you all enjoy it. And that it made sense to all of you reading this story.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything has changed.

Chapter 24

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy and Sam got to their cover house quicker then they both had thought. Sam looked around the area. He laughed. He knew this area. It was near the Alpine Inn. He couldn't help but laugh.

Andy started putting her stuff away. Slowly she opened her suitcase and started putting her stuff in the cupboard and drawers. After she was finished doing this, she felt exhausted. She flopped on the bed.

Sam saw her do this and smiled a bit. He couldn't be bothered organising his things right now. So he just jumped on the bed next to Andy.

Andy rolled over to her side to look over at Sam. She smiled.

So do I call you J.D or Sam when we're here alone? She asked him.

Sam just turned to face her and smirked. What? Andy asked him.

'Come here', he said pulling her closer to him. She giggled when he did that.

Suddenly Andy remembered about the cameras and wires in the apartment she quickly moved away from Sam.

Sam turned around to look at Andy move away from her. At first he was confused as to why she just did that. But then he realised why she had done that. She had just remembered about the cameras and the wires around this apartment.

He sighed at this thought. He just realised that she didn't know he had talked Boyd and that Boyd had figured most of the situation between him and McNally out for himself.

'McNally', he said to Andy.

Andy looked over at Sam. Sam took a deep breath. 'Andy, it's fine, Boyd figured out that something has happened between us and were together now', he said looking over at Andy.

Andy looked over at him in shock. She didn't believe what he had just said to her. 'Sam', she said to him shaking her head. This was all a big change for her. Her relationship with Sam had finally changed into something more than friends. And that was a big change for the both of them. But this was getting all a bit too much for her.

Sam looked at Andy. He sighed at the way she was looking at him. He knew something was up. He sat up and looked at her. Sam knew straight away what was going through her head. 'Andy', he said softly. Andy just looked over at him again.

'Promise me something', she said to him. This made him sit up more. 'Anything', he said softly back at her.

Andy looked straight into his eyes. 'Just don't give up on me Sam', she said to him. 'I'm going to do my best in this operation, I'm not going to let you down Sam', she said to him softly. Sam just looked at her. How could she think he would give up on her? Has he ever given up on her? Could he ever give up on her? He sighed and shook his head at what she had just said to him. 'McNally', he said sternly. That voice, the way he just spoke to her, made her look at him in some kind of fear.

Sam sighed at the way she was looking at him. He didn't want to scare her. And by the way she was looking at him right now that was what he had just done.

'Come on, it's late and we have a long day ahead of us and we still need to go through our story together', Sam said to her. Andy just nodded her head.

They sat talking for about an hour going through there stories. For now, Andy wouldn't have a job. Because she wasn't meant to come along for the undercover operation and because of her week trial, Boyd thought it would make a better story if she came with Sam looking for a job.

They finally fell asleep. Once Sam had told her that Boyd knew they were now together as a couple, she wasn't so nervous about sleeping next to

Or in the same bed with Sam anymore. So they fell asleep holding onto each other as tightly as possible.

A: N that is chapter 24. Sorry it took a while for me to do this chapter; I had to really think about how I wanted to write it. Hopefully it makes sense and you all enjoy this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Everything has changed.\

Chapter 25

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam got woken up by the sound of his alarm going off. He rolled over in frustration and went to get up. As he was trying to get up, he heard a whinge from Andy. He smirked at the face she was pulling. He shook his head and got up and got ready to have a shower.

As he got out of the bathroom, he smelt the air of coffee. He shook his head again. Andy McNally couldn't go without a coffee in the morning. He knew this since the day he became her training officer.

He went out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where Andy was. He slowly went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Andy put her head against his neck, like she always did in the mornings they were together.

'Morning', she said turning around to face him so she could pass him his coffee. 'Morning', he said back to her while bending in to give her a kiss. She bent her head on his shoulders and he gave her a hug. He didn't want to let of her, but he knew he had too. He had to get to Brenan's workshop soon. So he reluctantly pulled his arms away from her. Andy gave him that face that he loved and hated at the same time.

That look she was giving him, was telling him she didn't want her to leave her. He sighed and smiled at that same time. 'That McNally', he started saying. 'Is totally an unfair face', he said to her shaking his head. Andy just sighed and shrugged her shoulders and went to finish making him his breakfast.

Sam looked at the time. 'I have to go now McNally', he said to her sighing. Andy went up to him and hugged him tightly. 'Please be careful', she whispered in his ear. Sam let go of her slightly and took a good look at her.

'I promise McNally', he said to her as he started walking towards the front door.

He took one last look at her before heading out the door.

Andy sighed and decided that she would put the rest of Sam's clothes and other bits and pieces of things away from him. So she started unpacking his stuff slowly.

As soon as Sam entered his new workplace for a while, he took a look around. As he took a look around, Jamie Brennan came up to him. J.D I presume? Jamie asked Sam.

Sam just nodded his head. Yeah that's me, he replied back to Jamie. Sam took a good look at Jamie. The way he was dressed, the way he did his hair. For some reason Sam had to really take a look at the person he was trying to get while he was on an undercover job. It was something that he had started doing after the whole Anton Hill case.

Jamie seemed okay to Sam so far. He was being nice to J.D.

What are you up to tonight? Jamie asked J.D. J.D looked over at Jamie.

'Not much, probably just having a quiet night with my girlfriend', Sam replied back to Jamie. Jamie nodded and smiled at J.D.

How long have you two been together for? Jamie asked Sam.

'A year and a half', Sam replied back to Jamie.

Does she know about your past? Jamie asked J.D. Sam nodded to Jamie. Jamie smiled back to Sam. 'well if you two aren't doing much tonight, I normally go to the Alpine Inn after work, you should bring Your Mrs along, I would like to get to know her as well as get to know you a bit better', Jamie said to Sam.

Sam nodded in agreement. 'Sure thing boss, just let me talk to her about it', Sam said to Jamie. Jamie smiled and nodded and walked away.

Sam sighed. He just got here and already Jamie wanted to get know Candace. And Sam didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.


	26. Chapter 26

Everything has changed.

Chapter 26

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue. I only own the story I am writing.

On Sam's lunch break, he decided to call Boyd to tell him how his first day was going. He took a walk to the next street where he knew there was a cafe.

'Sammy', Boyd answered his phone. 'Boyd', Sam replied back to him.

What's up? How is your first day going? Boyd asked Sam. 'Tiring', Sam answered honestly. 'You'll get the hang of it soon Sammy', Boyd said back to him. 'Listen, Jamie invited me and McNally to the bar for a few drinks after work', Sam said to Boyd. 'Well that's great', Boyd said back to Sam.

'I guess so', Sam said back sighing. Oh no not trouble in paradise already? Boyd asked Sam. Sam rolled his eyes. 'No Boyd, no trouble in paradise', Sam said back annoyed.

'Well go to the bar tonight, you never know what will happen', Boyd said to Sam. Again, Sam rolled his eyes. 'I was planning to go Boyd, I just thought you should know what is going on', Sam said to him.

'Ok well now I know, and make sure that rookie does not screw this up Sam', Boyd said to Sam. 'She won't Boyd', Sam said getting annoyed at him.

Boyd just laughed. 'I will just have to take your word for that Sammy', Boyd said. 'Yes you will', Sam said back to him and hanged up the phone.

"Well that was easy", he thought to himself. He got ready to call Andy, to let her know what was going on and to tell her he was okay. He knew she would worry otherwise. Andy didn't answer her phone. Which Sam didn't like at all. He had told her to keep her phone on her and answer the calls, no matter what she was doing. He tried again, no answer. So he tried again, still no answer. He sighed to himself as he ran his hands through his hair.

He wasn't sure what he was meant to do. He couldn't just ask Jamie if he could quickly go home, could he? He decided to try calling Andy again. Andy still didn't answer her phone. Sam had to think quickly on what to do. His break was almost over and he knew if he didn't go back soon, Jamie would get curious on what was taking him so long, especially since it was his first day on his job.

Finally, Andy answered her phone. Sam sighed in relief he didn't like that feeling of worrying about her.

'Finally McNally', he said into the phone.

However, Andy didn't say anything back to him. Andy? He asked. Still no one had said a word on the other side of the phone. 'ANDY', he yelled into the phone. He looked at his watch. He had exactly 20 minutes til his lunch break was over. "ANDY", he yelled into the phone again.

He did not like this at all. Sam knew something was wrong, very wrong. Andy McNally knew when Sam called her, she had to answer back.

A voice came on the other side of the phone. Sam sighed in relief

'Bohemian Rhapsody', the voice had said to him. this made Sam jump out of his chair and run back to the ware house to get into his car and find out what the hell was going on over at his house. He needed to know what was going on right now. He didn't care what Boyd would say at all. Andy was in trouble. And she needed Sam.

Andy needed Sam RIGHT NOW

A:2: sorry I just loved that saying in the show when it happened and I had to think what Andy would say to get Sam's attention.


	27. Chapter 27

Everything has changed.

Chapter 27

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing.

A: N 2: this story is coming to the end very shortly. I would like to thank you all for your support for this story. I might write another story. Once again thanks for all the reviews and favourites and people following this story.

Chapter 27

Sam broke all the speed limits to the apartment. He didn't care about the speed limit. He just wanted to get to that apartment to see what had happened. What had happened to Andy?

Sam's thoughts at that very moment were terrifying him. The thought of Andy hurt or in trouble scared Sam to death. He knew that if anything had happened to her, he was partly to blame for it.

He finally pulled up at the apartment. Sam's phone rang. He sighed at the number on the screen. He knew Boyd would have known that he left the ware house. 'Boyd', Sam answered the phone. What the hell is going on? Why the hell did you leave Sam? 'It's your first day on the job, and you leave to check on your girlfriend!' Boyd screamed over the phone. Sam sighed at this. 'Boyd, something is up with McNally', Sam said over the phone. 'I came to see what has happened to her', he explained to Boyd.

What do you mean? Boyd demanded to know. 'Boyd', I don't know what has happened I just got to the damn apartment', Sam screamed on the phone. Boyd sighed. 'Okay, go check it out, I'm leaving now', Boyd hanged up the phone.

As Sam walked to the apartment, he noticed that the front door had been broken. He walked slowly into the lounge room and saw the mess on the floor. Sam looked around more. He noticed that his things were scattered around the floor. He sighed at this. Sam was getting more and more scared. He didn't know what happened, but he knew that it was bad.

He slowly walked down the hallway. He sighed when he saw the bedroom door closed. He didn't like this at all.

They had only been here not even a week and something had happened. And this was not Andy's fault at all. She hadn't even met anyone, or seen anything. She hadn't left this apartment.

Sam slowly opened the bedroom door he saw the bed unmade, clothes everywhere. He sighed heavily. Andy was nowhere to be seen. Who had come to this apartment? And what exactly did they want?

Just as Sam headed back to the lounge room, his cell phone rang. Sam thought it was Boyd, telling him he was here. However, Sam was wrong.

Sam looked at the number and wondered how this person got this number.

'Frank', Sam said into the phone.

A:N: I know I am a horrible person for doing this, but I just didn't want to make this too long.

Hopefully the next chapter will be the last one. I am hoping anyway


	28. Chapter 28

Everything has changed

Chapter 28

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

'Sam, Andy is fine', Frank said into the phone. Sam sighed in relief. Where is she? Sam asked Frank.

'Sam', Frank said. Sam didn't like the tone of Frank's voice. What's happened? Sam asked Frank straight away. Frank sighed into the phone.

Where is she Frank? Sam demanded to know. 'Sam, she's here at the station, with me', Frank assured Sam. Sam let out a deep breath. "Thank god for that", he said to himself.

How is she? Sam asked Frank. Frank sighed again. 'That is why I'm calling you Sam, we need to get her to tell us what exactly happened, but', Sam stopped talking there.

'But she's looking for me', Sam said finishing frank's sentence. 'Yeah Sam, she is', Frank said to Sam.

Sam sighed. He wanted to jump into his car and go to the station straight away, but he knew he couldn't. 'Frank, Boyd is on his way here', He said to Frank. 'I know', Frank said back to Sam.

What do I do Frank? Sam asked him. 'Come to the station Sam, whatever happened to her while you were at work, those people who came to see her while you were at work, it had something to do with your cover story', Frank said to Sam.

What? Sam asked him confused. 'Sam, come to the station, I'll call Boyd and get him to meet you here', Frank said to him. Sam sighed heavily.

'Okay, I won't be long '; Sam said to Frank and hanged up the phone.

He got his things and started getting ready to go to the station.

Sam got to the station as quickly as he could. He got out of the car he had at the time, and ran up to the station.

When he got to the doors of the 15th division, he was greeted by Oliver and Jerry.

Where is she? Sam demanded straight away.

Both Jerry and Oliver looked at each other. Jerry sighed heavily, and looked over at Oliver. They both didn't know how to approach this situation.

Guys, what aren't you telling me? Sam yelled out. Just then, Frank walked up to the three of them.

'Sam, she's in the woman's locker room, she won't leave there', Frank said to Sam. Sam nodded to the three of them and started walking to the locker room.

'I hope he's ready for this', Oliver said to both Jerry and Frank. Both Frank and Jerry nodded.

Sam went to the door of the locker room. He took a deep breath before entering the locker room. He looked around the room and finally saw Andy.

Andy was sitting on the bench of the locker room with her head down on her knees. He saw big bruises on the side of her arms. He sighed and walked up to her. Sam sat down next to her and reached for her right arm.

Andy looked up straight away and saw Sam. She was shaking really bad from her ordeal and she wanted the shaking to stop. So she started banging her hang against the bench. Sam saw this straight away.

'Andy, stop', Sam said to her. Andy looked over at him still shaking.

'Sam', she said still shaking quite a bit.

'Tell me what happend' he said softly.

A:N: 2 okay so I lied. I am hoping there will only be one more chapter . i am doing my best to finish this story quickly.

'


	29. Chapter 29

Everything has changed

Chapter 29

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Andy looked over at Sam. She didn't want him to see her like this.

'Sam', she said shaking her head at him. 'I can't tell you about it', she said softly. 'Andy', he said looking straight at her. The way Sam had just said her name, the worry in her voice, got her attention and made her realize he had to know about this. After all he was part of this undercover operation as well. And it was part of his cover story that made this happen to her, not that she blamed him for the situation at all. This was not his fault. None of this was his fault.

'Two guys came to the house while you were at work', Andy started saying. Sam nodded his head, saying he wanted her to continue with the story. Andy looked into Sam's eyes. She had to do this. She had to get through this story, and then after that, she could totally lose it and cry all she wanted too.

'They asked if I was Candace, your girlfriend', she continued. 'Of course I said yes, I mean I had to say yes'; she said looking up at Sam. Sam closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He didn't like where this was going.

'And they had started asking about your pass, and asked me if I knew everything about how you smuggled your drugs in while you were a dealer', she continued saying looking at Sam.

'So I said yeah, I do', Andy said. Sam noticed that she had started shaking more now. He came closer to her and grabbed her and held onto her tightly.

'It's ok, you're okay', he said to Andy trying to reassure her as much as he could. Andy nodded. 'They mentioned the boat Sam', Andy said looking up at him. Sam was now confused. He hadn't even talked to Jamie about this boat, so how did these people know about a boat?

What about the boat? Sam asked Andy. Andy looked up at Sam. Sam just realized that this was the first time he saw her face. There were more bruises on her face. She had a black eye, a cut lip. Andy took a deep breath.

'They said that they know that boat's name, that god's good grace, that boat, Sam, that boat got taken away from one of their old workers Sam, Andy said to him.

Sam looked at her in confusion. Sam held onto her tightly.

'McNally, take a breath', he said to her calmly.

Just then Boyd walked into the locker room. Sam sighed at this. Sam knew he wouldn't get anything out of Andy while Boyd was around.

Andy looked up and saw Boyd. This made her angry. She got up and walked up to him and slapped him across the face. That got Sam shocked. He had not once seen her like this. Not even when Luke had cheated on her.

'McNally', WHAT THE HELL, Boyd yelled at her. Andy just started hitting Boyd more and more. Sam didn't understand why she was doing this. Sam got up and straight away went and grabbed her hands to stop her doing this.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and started dragging her away slowly.

'SAM, LET ME GO', Andy yelled at Sam. Sam turned her around so that she was facing him. What's going on Andy? Sam asked her.

She stood there for a moment, looking at Sam.

'Sam', she said looking straight at him in the eyes.

Sam nodded.

'This is his entire fault, that boat from your cover story, the one that you used to smuggle drugs from in your story', Andy continued. Sam nodded at Andy, urging her to continue.

'Well Boyd here forgot to mention that the boat he was meant to give you later on in this operation was taken away by the police Sam, the person who attacked me today, knew about the boat being taken away by the police and figured out we were police officers', she said looking straight at Sam.

A:N 2 I am slowly getting there with this story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it makes sense.


	30. Chapter 30

Everything has changed

Chapter 30

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam looked between Andy and Boyd. Sam knew that Andy wouldn't lie about this. Why would Andy lie about this? He shook his head in frustration.

He went over to Andy he took he hands and slowly moved her away from Boyd. Boyd just stood there in shock. Boyd looked at Sam then to Andy then back to Andy.

'Sammy, she's hurt and upset, she's making no sense', Boyd tried to reason with Sam.

'Boyd, out now', Sam demanded. Boyd just walked out of the locker room shaking his head. Sam led Andy towards the bench in the locker room again.

'I'm not lying Sam, those guys said that God's good grace was taken by officers', Andy said to him. Sam nodded his head hoping she would keep going with the story.

'When they came into the apartment, they said that Brennan wanted to see me, so I nodded and said I would just have to get change', she continued.

Sam just looked at her surprised. What? She asked him. 'I thought it was the right thing to do', she yelled. He grabbed a hold of her and held her.

'It's okay McNally', he said reassuring her. Andy just nodded.

What else did they say? He asked her. Andy looked at him. 'That was it basically, oh expecting the fact that they knew you Sam', she said looking at him.

Sam looked at her. What? He asked her. Andy just nodded her head.

'They said they saw you working Hill', she explained to him. Sam put his head in his hands. What else? He asked. Andy looked over at Sam. Sam noticed she looked more terrified then before.

'Andy, tell me', he said softly. 'I didn't know what to do Sam', she said shaking her head. 'I didn't tell them anything, I promise, she said to him looking at him straight into his eyes.

Sam nodded his head again, showing her that he beloved her.

'They said to talk to you about Brennan's wife's accident', she said to him. That got his attention. What accident? He asked her. Andy took a big breath.

'They said that Brennan's wife and child died in an accident about four months ago, and that there was an investigation, but they beehive that it was covered up for some reason', she continued saying.

Did they give you a name of the officer who handled the investigation? He asked Andy.

Andy nodded her head slowly.

Who? Sam asked her. Andy looked up at him.

'DOVAN BOYD', she said to him.


	31. Chapter 31

Everything has changed.

Chapter 31

A: N Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. I only own the story I am writing.

Sam got up straight away and went to Frank's office. He opened the door and Frank was sitting down talking to Boyd.

Boyd got up and left straight away. Not looking at Sam at all. Sam sat down across from Frank. Is everything Andy said true? Sam demanded straight away. Frank just nodded his head. 'Boyd just confessed everything', Frank said to Sam.

'Apparently, the accident of Brennan's family wasn't exactly an accident', Frank started to explain to Sam.

'A couple of years ago, Boyd worked on a case, and needed help with a problem he had', Frank continued.

Sam just nodded his head waiting for Frank to continue his story. 'Well the guy he had help on this case got in trouble and needed Boyd's help', Frank continued.

'And the help that he needed was for Boyd to cover up the murder and make it look like an accident', Sam finished for Frank.

Frank just nodded his head slowly. Sam stood up and started pacing around the office. Why did he need me in early? He demanded to know. Frank sighed.

'Because he needed to get info on Brennan so he could be put away before Brennan found out who the police officer was that helped the murder look like a accident', Frank said shaking his head. Sam nodded.

And why was he so willing to take Andy in this case? Sam asked.

'Because he thought you would work better with her, he thought if the two of you worked together on this, it would be easier to cover this mess up, and he thought that if something happened to one of you, he could blame it on the other person,', Frank explained to Sam. Frank cracked his neck. He was getting more and more furious.

What is going to happen to Boyd? Sam demanded to know.

'Infestation, he will lose his badge Sam, but we need statements from the both of you, when Andy is up to it', Frank explained.

Sam nodded his head. 'Not tonight Frank, she needs a break', Sam said to frank. Frank just nodded his head.

'Take the rest of the week of, make sure Andy is okay, come back next week and give us both of your statements, he is not getting away with this', Frank said to him. Sam just nodded his head.

'Thanks Frank', Sam said to frank. Frank nodded his head in understanding.

Sam left and went to the locker room to go get Andy.

Andy was waiting for him outside of the locker room.

They walked together hand in hand to his truck

Before Andy got into his truck, she turned and looked over at Sam.

I guess everything goes back to normal then? She asked Sam.

Sam just looked at her.

'No McNally', Sam said to Andy.

'Everything has changed McNally, everything', he said to her opening the truck door to let her in the passenger side.

Andy McNally was his girlfriend now. And no matter what he had to do, he was going to keep it that way for as long as possible.

THE END

A: N2 **FInally the story is done. I hope you all like the ending of this story and the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I once again would like to thank all of you for your support and favourites and followers of this story**


End file.
